Blood Bonds
by acidalteredfingerprints
Summary: AU. What if Uncle refused Zuko's request to enter the war room? ZukoAzula
1. You'll never catch up

**Blood Bonds**

Little sisters always lie. AU Zuko/Azula.

Only in flame and sulfur could a child of Agni be at peace. The wild, burning fire that was dangerous and terrifying to the people of Earth, Water, and Air, sung a song only decipherable to those born and bred of it. Its whispers comforted its chosen, and it was to the flame that the fire nation's Royal Heir and prince sought solace.

Zuko sat, cross legged, on the gold-fringed maroon cushion. In front of him was a small, thin bench, about 4 feet long and less then one foot wide, made of mahogany. On the bench sat six maroon candles, 10 inches tall and half an inch in diameter, their flames flickering in a silent lullaby. The prince was breathing evenly, through the nose then out the mouth, remembering.

"You'll never catch up."

She had said that to him, once, years before, when they were both on equal ground. Azula, the prodigy, the pride of Ozai, didn't say it anymore, she didn't need to. One year younger, she was already beginning to learn the art of lightning bending with new masters, the old twins Kana and Lirea.

The three were in one of the many rooms unused by the Fire Nation's ruling family. As large as a typical Earth Kingdom hut, it was almost barren, save for the wall-sized hangings of the fire nation's symbol and a thick curtain which let only minimal light in. The old women stared at the young girl who stood in front position-feet together, left fist in right hand-with her eyes closed. Her breath was even, in for four counts through the nose, then out for four through her mouth. It was unknown how long she had been standing like that, but unlike what the rest of the world thought, fire benders could be patient, when they wished.

She opened her eyes, the golden orbs flashing almost defiantly, now she was ready. One twin, Kana, gave a small nod. The thirteen year old raised her right hand across her body with her index and middle finger extended, then stepped out into horse stance as she swept it down in front of her, a thin line of lightning in it's wake. Continuing the motion to move her arm in a circle, she stepped out with her right foot, arcing the lightning and sending it loose to fly in front of her, dissipating into the air. With her left hand in the same fatal-finger position as the right, she drew it straight across her body, air crackling behind it, then whipped it straight. This time, instead of lightning, there was a small burst of fire, and the princess fell onto the ground.

"What went wrong?" She demanded, leaping back into her feet. Her hair stood slightly on end from the left-over static, and angrily she smoothed it down, waiting for an answer.

"You did not concentrate hard enough, Princess Azula." Kana said, as calm and passive as her sister.

"You must remember to separate both positive and negative chi completely before releasing them, if you wish to bend lightning." Lirea added. "If you need us too, we can explain how to do that once again."

From the doorway, eyes identical to Azula's widened. This is what Zuko had hoped for. Though he had been trying, in secret, to bend lightning, all he could manage were small explosions. But he was sure that if he could just hear how it was done, he could do it. _Come on Azula, say yes, have her tell you..._

"No, I can do it."

_Damn _His hands tingled as fire rose, unbidden, to his fingertips. Quelling it, he trained his eyes on Azula, trying to memorize every move her elegant body made. Absorbed as he was in imprinting the images into his mind, he didn't notice the older man behind him until a gnarled, slightly pudgy hand rested on the maroon fabric covering his shoulder. Zuko jumped up and around, landing in a fighting stance to face the one who had caught him. A thousand half-fried excuses raced through his mind until he recognized the other man.

"Uncle." He relaxed his stance and bowed. The rotund general returned the gesture.

"You know you should not be watching your sister train." Iroh's eyes were stern, but his lips hinted at a smile. Nevertheless, Zuko felt the need to defend himself.

"I wasn't watching, I was just..." His hushed voice trailed off as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. He reached back to scratch his head, and his elbow hit the door, causing it to creak and shut. The prince's eyes widened, and a moment later the door flew open. One of the twins -neither Iroh or Zuko could tell which- loomed in the doorway. The princess stood behind her, a smirk lighting her face.

"What is the young prince and his uncle doing outside Azula's training room?" The old crone's gaze pinned Zuko.

"My nephew was just taking a walk with me before we retied to my chambers for dinner ." Iroh's voice was calm, and had no effect on the old woman. Nevertheless, she could hardly argue with a member of the royal family, let alone the former general and man who should be fire lord. With a final glare at Zuko, the ancient women pivoted on her heel and walked back to her seat. Azula lingered at the door, smiling sweetly at Zuko.

"Brother, when you're done having dinner with Uncle Iroh, will you join me for tea in my room?"

"No way!" Zuko blurted, then winced. At fourteen the future ruler of the fire nation should not let his emotions get the best of him. To make up for the outburst, he drew himself up to his full height and stared down at Azula. "I have things I need to do."

"Zuko." Iroh's face grew stern as he looked at the boy. "Whatever you have to do is not more important then spending time with your sibling." He turned to Azula, "Zuko would be honored to join you, Princess Azula, when he is done having dinner with me. Isn't that right, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko glared at the ground and grunted. Azula's smile widened, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Excellent, brother, I'll see you then." She turned on her heel and strode back to her teachers.

"Uncle! Why did you do that?" Zuko demanded. The two males had turned several corners before Zuko felt it was safe to talk again. His eyes were locked on Iroh's as he waited impatiently for an answer.

"Think, Zuko, it would be an insult to your sister if you had refused." Iroh stated calmly, "You are no longer a child; you cannot turn down an invitation like that without provoking my brother's wrath."

Zuko bowed, a bit stiffly, grudgingly accepting the old man's logic. He began to walk towards his chambers, and only the wave of his hand acknowledged his uncle's reminder that he was still to join Iroh for dinner.

The hamstertoad's thin brown fur and dark green skin offered no protection as the Fire Princess pressed a single nail, the smallest one on her right hand, into its back. The small spurt of warm crimson blood was accompanied by a high pitched squeal. When this small admission of pain brought her no small amusement, she entered its stomach with her thumb and then again with the nail of her middle finger. When this still brought her no amusement, the animal found relief in the blue flames that consumed its body. These things just weren't as amusing without Mei. Dropping the blackened corpse, Azula held her hand up to the glass ceiling, studying the effects of the sunlight on the blood that lightly covered her hand. The fifteen year old smirked, remembering that day when she assured her place as leader of the fire nation, regardless if her idiot brother was the figure head.

Narrowing her eyes, Azula watched Iroh and Zuko walk down the hallway. She turned to her tutors and signaled that she was done for the day. Though her superiors in bending, the twins knew their place with the Fire Lord's favorite when she was pensive. Bowing, Kana and Lirea made their exit, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

She should have born first. She was smarter, a better fighter, a more efficient leader, shrewder. And yet Zuko would still one day inherit the Crown and all the victories Ozai had gained in the years of his rule. No doubt that the kingdom would become a ghost of its former glory under Zuko's rule. The thought of him in power while she watched from the sidelines made the air around her crackle with heat. That's why she long ago had decided that somehow she would find a way to hold the real power. However, she had no idea how to do that, until now.

Later, after the sun had set and the waning half moon hung early in the sky, she was ready. For this one occasion she had shed her usual attire, fitted for combat, and had instead donned a silken kimono she had found, near buried, in the back of her wardrobe. It was the color of blood reflecting light, decorated only with a gold emblem of a dragon, and fell lightly on her body, just tight enough to accentuate her breasts and hips, small but definitely there on her lean, fit figure. It had been tailored for her two months ago, before the Imperial Ball, where her father's advisors had hoped in vain she might yet take a liking to some noble-bred boy. It seemed natural that she should wear it to claim the most noble-born boy of any. Her dark brown hair she had let hang loose, not quite reaching her shoulder blades but still with her two signature strands on either side of her cheek. She had debated whether or not to put on make-up, but decided against any sort of over kill, this had to go perfectly if she expected it to work. Sitting on the velvet crimson sheets of her bed in a pose border lining seductive, certainly suggestive, she watched the door to her room be pushed reluctantly opened by her brother. To her delight, he too was in clothes easy to remove, a simple light red robe and black pants, damp hair tied up by the damned ribbon he never seemed to take off. Heat swelled just below her naval when she realized he must have recently taken a bath, noticing that small droplets of water still clung to his skin. The expression of thinly veiled anger on his face softened to one of surprise when he saw her attire, and she was sure she saw the slightest lump in the robe's material in the correct place.

"Azula?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion, caught off guard. His golden eyes searched the room, wondering where the teapot was. Soft footsteps reached his ears and he realized that his little sister was walking towards him in what was definitely not a little-sisterly fashion. Hips swayed, lips parted softly, Azula was a different predator then he was used to. He took a step back, unsure what was going on, trying to drive out the thoughts he was thinking, reminding himself this was his sister.

"Brother." Azula's pale hands gently grabbed the back of Zuko's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Zuko's mind short circuited, trying to find some sense in what was happening. Azula smirked to herself, feeling the boy prince tense up, and slowly began forcing her tongue past his lips, running over his teeth patiently awaiting entry. The Crown Prince didn't move, what was she doing? This wasn't...this couldn't be Azula. When he didn't respond, she lowered one hand to his crotch and squeezed gently.

Reanimated, Zuko yelped and jumped back into a semi-defensive, viewing his sister as if for the first time. His eyes were full of fear and ignorance, and the heat inside of her grew.

"What's the matter, Zuzu?" She asked, feigning a pout that didn't quite reach her eyes. The princess began to pace slowly around her brother, shutting the door with one foot and putting her arms around his shaking shoulders. She put her face close to his ear, whispering, "Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Quit it Azula." He spun away again, facing her, fire rimming his arms in preparation. The prince watched his sister, studying her to try and decipher a motive behind that feline grin.

"Or what?" Azula watched her brother with a sadistic look. Fantasizing anything and everything she would do with him once this foreplay was over. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the heat radiating from them searing the young male and sent an involuntary shiver through his body. "Will you tell Dad?" She laid her head on his shoulders, "Tell him what you let your little sister do?"

"No!" The thought of the humiliation prompted Zuko to shove her off again, turning away from Azula in disgust at himself and horror at what she was trying to do.

"Perhaps you'll fight me then?" Her smirk grew, clearly enjoying herself. She grabbed his robes and forced him to face her, "And what happens if you win? If I spread the word of what you were trying to do with me? Do you think they're going to believe that I started this Zuko?"

"Leave me alone!" He pulled away and took a step back, bumping into the bed. Azula used his momentary lack of balance to push him down onto the bed. Angrily, he swept his arm at her, throwing a brief wall of fire. She jumped off and away, dancing back when Zuko jumped up. Grabbing his throat with her right hand, the fire inside of her palm slowly began to burn away at his flesh.

"The more you resist, the more tiresome you become to me." She squeezed his throat, then threw him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and undid his robes, "The more tiresome you become, the less fun you'll have."

"Stop it." Zuko's plaintive whine turned into a gasp as Azula reached into his pants and rubbed his erection. When he tried to half heartedly squirm away, she dug the claws of her free hand into his chest in warning, drawing small drops of blood from the wounds while still keeping a steady rhythm. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from making any sort of noise as Azula's mouth slowly came up from his chest to nibble lightly on his neck. The wave of pleasure each bite brought slowly began to ease his horror at what they were doing, and his hands began to undo the ties of Azula's garb. When he had them undone and began stroking her neck she lowered her mouth and he willingly accepted the rough kiss. The last thought that this was his little sister was washed away and the animalistic instincts took over both of them.


	2. Azula Always Lies

**hey, look, I've finally updated!! Sorry for the delay, but its a long story involving a chipmunk, a hairdryer and several electricity failings. Anyways, this chapter is more of a bridge to chapter three, so it's rather peaceful if you ignore Azula's mutilating the servant boy, but I needed to update this before people became disgusted by my flakiness **

**Review responses:**

**EricS1: Glad you enjoy it, I hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint you miserably**

**Negative Gemini: Thank you! Glad to add to the collection of Zucest**

**GoogleGirl: Zucest!! And here is the continuation **

**lightningbent101: ...gross is your term for it. If you dont like the pairing, you shouldnt read it, especially when it clearly states in the summary ZukoAzula.**

**Swirling Blue Flames:** **Woohoo! Zucest!! heh, Im glad you like the first chapter, hope the second doesnt dissapoint **

**Lionmate: Thats what I aim for/Im sorry depending on if thats a good reaction or bad **

**Azulaha: twitch** **I fail as an Avatard...bows to your superior knowledge Where did you find this information out? PLEASE tell me I feel like less of a person for being ignorant! And thank you for correcting me ;;**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Avatar, or the characters.**

**Disclaimer y'all might care about: This chapter is more of a bridge to the third chapter then action-packed, but I promise the third chapter will more then make up for that!**

**Chapter Two**

"I love you."

The flames of the six candles, which had risen to almost dangerous heights as the memory of passion and lust played out, now intertwined as one spiraling ribbon of orange, red, and yellow with defiant streaks of blue, shielding the seventeen year old bender. He had heard other siblings drop those words as easily as they breathed, yet he could clearly remember the first time he had heard those words from Azula's lips. She was lying on top of him, panting and grinning. Their hair was wet with perspiration and plastered over their faces. She brushed his out of his face and then, closing her eyes, she had put her arms around his neck and murmured softly,

"I love you."

A chuckle escaped her lips, remembering when she had whispered that sweet nothing to the lust-fatigued prince. Those words had been the final weight assuring his descent into her power, and Azula could recall with perfect clarity the pressure of his arms around her stomach as he hugged her like he never wanted to let go. She had kissed him one last time, her lips grazing his lightly, teasingly, before...

"Princess!" Her door was thrown open by a servant classified inaptly as one of her 'favorites'. Sixteen years old, Shin had the pale cast of a Fire Nation child, two inches taller then her and more bone then muscle. His black hair was in the same loose style of a servant that it had been styled into since he arrived three years ago. His parents had been in debt to the Fire Lord, and since they lacked the money to cover it, they had sent Shin as reimbursement instead. Ozai had been prepared to kill the defiant boy outright and imprison his family in the prison hold when Azula had taken Shin for a day of personal training. The rebellious youth had been transformed into a beaten puppy, cringing before the Royal family and ready to piss himself to please Azula. The shining marks that ran from his left eye to his chin were normally the only scars visible on his body, but his honey eyes constantly held a slightly dazed stare.

Azula glared at the kneeling boy, taking the opportunity his groveling presented to slide her hand away from between her legs. Striding over to him, she placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, a gesture that would seem benign except for her nails puncturing the soft skin where shoulder met neck. He stiffened, but had the sense to keep his throat from letting any noise escape.

"Your news." She demanded, ignoring the small amount of blood that was beginning to well up from the wounds. He wouldn't have interrupted her unless it was important, or he had become suicidal.

"You...you told me to inform you of messengers from the war." Tiny beads of nervous sweat formed at his brow; the princess' hold had tightened in her impatience, causing the small crimson pools to slowly cascade down, blending into the red of his finely woven cotton shirt and staining Azula's fingers. Nevertheless, Shin fought to keep his voice normal; fearful of what would happen if he showed any signs of weakness. "A messenger arrived; he is in the Fire Lord's throne room."

"Tell me, Shin, before you decided to come bursting in here, did it occur to you to see why the messenger was here?" A small smile was forming on the lips of the Fire Princess, as deceptive as the benign tone in her voice. The gleam in her eyes was amused and seemingly gentle, giving no indication as to the true thoughts of the prodigy. Shin flinched as he would never dare to at a physical blow or verbal threat, dreading the consequences of his answer.

"I...I did not, princess." The perspiration on his brow began to slowly trickle down his face, falling into his eyes that he desperately fought not to blink. The moment following his words was the worst, giving his muscles time to tighten in preparation as his mind played out the many different punishments his mistress would deliver upon him for this inadequate information. Chancing a look up, he saw a glint in Azula's eyes that confirmed his fears. The talon's removed themselves from under the servant's skin, glistening red as the blood caught the light. Trailing gently up the exposed neck, they left a maroon trail up to his cheek, now cupped gently in Azula's hand.

"What, then, could I gain from the mere knowledge that a messenger was here?" The hand placed on Shin's cheek began to heat slowly. At first he wasn't aware of the increased temperature, perhaps dismissing it as his own fears as he awaited punishment. Soon, however, she saw his eyes widen as the heat intensified, stinging the skin on his cheek to a raw pink in the shape of her hand. The muscles in his mouth tightened, and she felt his teeth clenching as he tried not to let a cry of pain escape his lips. "I'm waiting for an answer, Shin."

"I...don't...know princess." The words came between deep breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth. Soon, however, his breathes turned into violent choking as the sharp smell of burning flesh wafted through the air. Small drops of tears began to leak from his shut eyes, and small high pitched whimpers came from his throat.

Azula's lips widened in a smirk as the boy before her tried to control his writhing. Inhaling softly, the scent of his singed flesh filled her nostrils, a scent that, though she didn't enjoy the actual smell, nevertheless excited her when she saw the pain accompanying it. Shin, of all the servants, should have known better then to approach her with incomplete information. He should have remembered that such foolish actions have consequences, though Azula would never complain about another chance to refresh his memory.

The scene could have played out for hours, or at least as long as Shin's body could withstand such treatment, but the door was thrown open a second time, interrupting her concentration.

The servant who had disrupted the lesson was not one the princess was familiar with, just another of the many maids that seemed to wander around the corridors of the palace; long brown hair pinned simply back out of a narrow pale face with thin lips and demurely lowered eyes, a red flax dress covering most of her body save for two slender, elegant hands. Making the traditional obeisance, she carefully averted her gaze as Azula drew her hand away from the boy's burnt flesh, flakes of charred skin falling as she did so and crumbling into small specs of ash.

"What is it?" The princess' tone sent a shudder through the servant girl's spine. Her fear was not helped by the young male who now lay on the ground, whimpering pitifully and clutching his face. Raising her face slowly from the floor to look at the princess' throat -any higher could easily be seen as an insult and resulted in a fate akin to Shin's- she said, "Your highness, your father wishes to see you and the prince in his throne room."

The hard light in Azula's eyes faded back into cool nothingness. Nodding more to herself then the servant, the girl wiped off the few flecks of ash that had fallen from Shin's face onto her robes and straightened to her full height. With languid steps she strolled past the two servants, pausing briefly at the door and, without turning, said, "Take him to the infirmary, and then clean up the mess he left on my floor."

The female servant nodded in acquiescence, "Yes princess." but her murmur was only heard by Shin, Azula was already walking towards her father's throne room.


	3. Sleep, Zuzu

**Chapter Three**

A/n well...about after forever I finally have the third chapter of this up ;;. Also, sorry if it seems rushed in the last bit, I was talking to someone at the time I wrote it who kind of killed all my inspiration...and will to live ;;

Panting. Sweating. Thrusting. Soft whispers in his ear. The young prince's hands caressed the warm back of the girl above him almost desperately, trying to forget the meeting that had just taken place. Azula's skin felt smooth and damp underneath his palms as he trailed them slowly down her spine, stopping at her waist and gently massaging her moving hips. Her rouged lips grew into a grin though her eyes stayed closed and she lowered her head, planting her lips on his and forcing a tongue into his mouth.

Abandoning their position on her waist both of Zuko's hands moved up to grab Azula's hair, pressing her face into his own as the lower part of her body thrust rhythmically on top of him. The fingers of her right hand trailed almost playfully up his chest, her nails barely touching his skin, going to his neck and closing around it. Zuko gasped softly, feeling a thrill as she put more pressure on his throat, hindering his breathing but not blocking it. Arching his back he thrust deeper into her, moaning as she caressed his face, then slowly trailed her hand on his left arm until she reached his wrist, closing her slender fingers around it and pinning it down just above his head. With her other hand she grabbed his right hand, forcing it onto the bed as well before slowly raising her head, golden eyes now half open. He needed this...he needed her.

Gazing down into her brother's dulled irises, the prodigy's mind was occupied with the events that had occurred, not two hours ago, in the throne room. Her thrusting was rhythmic and done almost unconsciously. Even when her nails dug too deep into Zuko's wrists, soliciting a small, surprised gasp from the male, she was only dimly aware of the warm liquid slowly swelling underneath her fingertips.

Sweat. Even obscured by the shadows of the throne room the tiny beads of perspiration on the messenger's face was visible. The princess' first thought was "pathetic". What sort of foolish subordinate would dare enter the Fire Lord's chambers without making some attempts at looking decent, instead of the slightly disheveled sight kneeling to her left. Then her lips slipped softly into a frown...why would a lowly messenger feel safe in entering the Throne Room without taking the time to look presentable? Keeping her face obediently trained frontward towards the figure on the other side of the fire, she looked again at the young man in light red robes beside her, hair in a mostly neat bun save for a few strands falling behind his neck. The pale skin on his face was stretched tightly across his cheekbones, and there were deep shadows under his hollow eyes.

"Azula?" It was the questioning tone in his voice, rather then her name, that made the princess focus once again on the present. Meeting his questioning gaze, she smiled gently down at him, moving her left hand from his wrists to let her fingers play across his cheek.

"Yes?" Caressing his lips softly with her thumb, she lifted one eyebrow slightly in an expression of confusion.

"Nothing." His eyes returned to their slightly glazed state as he tried to push aside his worry. Azula had seemed almost preoccupied, her movements slower and the grip she had held on his wrists had loosened. But now she was thrusting with the same speed, and he could once again feel the nails pressing into his already bleeding wrists. Maybe she had been thinking about what had been decided in the Throne Room. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to release that thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now, not about Zhao, or the admiral's claim. All that mattered right now was this. Lifting his head up, he forced his lips onto Azula's, this was all he cared about.

The part that had most surprised her in the messenger's report was not that the Avatar, the supposedly ancient airbender who had ample time to master all four elements, was merely a boy, but that the fool General...or was he an Admiral now? Admiral Zhao had been the one to capture him. The report he had sent with the messenger involved a long, harrowing fight with secret allies of the airbender being slaughtered before the Avatar himself had been captured by Zhao. Azula thought it more likely the rash man had sent the Yu-Yan archers to do the dirty work, probably tiring the boy out before going in to 'valiantly' fight the Avatar himself, defeating him as easily as defeating a novice at the Fire Navy Academy. From the way the flames flickered slightly higher in front of Ozai's throne for just a moment, the princess could tell her father was thinking along similar lines. Zhao's promotion had perhaps inflated his already bloated ego. But still, the fact remained he had captured the Fire Nation's greatest obstacle in their conquest, and that had only left the problem of what to do with him now. Death was out of the question, he would only be reincarnated into some Earth Kingdom brat and the search would have to begin yet again. Merely keeping him chained up would not do either, surely the Avatar would be able to break out of mere imprisonment with relative ease. The most logical solution, Zhao had decided, was to keep the boy alive...but barely. Ozai had agreed, however, the Fire Lord had known Zhao to long to be naïve of the admiral's quick temper, and now, finally, the siblings learned why their father had summoned them.

He wanted his children to go to the outpost where Zhao held the Avatar, and personally oversee the 'treatments' the boy was given. They were to make sure if he was beaten, he still had an inch of his life left, and that none of the punishments would lead to a slow but sure demise. Whenever possible, they were to administer the torture to be sure that he would survive.

She had heard, at that point, a deep intake of breath from her other side, where the prince had been kneeling in silence. Azula had come to know her brother far to well in the past few years to be ignorant to what he was about to say. From the corner of her eye she could see his mouth open, the muscles in his cheeks tighten ever so slightly as he was ready to object, demand to know why they must torture a child, why, above all else, he and his sister must be the ones to do it. Before he brought attention to himself, the prodigy subtly placed her hand on top of his, a gesture that may still have been considered sweet even if her nails were digging ever so gently into his skin. The consequences that would come from one of dear Zuzu's outbursts was not one she had wanted to deal with.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and moaned softly, a noise so soft it barely reached her brother's ears. At the same time, as she predicted, she heard the prince suppress a noise in his throat as he came inside of her, wrapping his arms, freed from her grasp, around the girl's body as she lowered herself onto him. Still panting, she allowed herself to relax slightly in his warmth, trying to be comfortable for a few more moments before she made her way back to her own room and packed for the ship that would take them in the morning.


End file.
